


Подснежники

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 13 — любимая песня с 70хBee geesStayin' Alive 2009 Remastered Version
Relationships: Hondo Ohnaka/Mace Windu
Series: Songfic challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 1





	Подснежники

Мэйса только-только сделали Рыцарем, выпустили из-под крыла Мастера, отрезали пвадаванскую косичку, и дали задание на Корусанте, выследить одного из охотников за джедаями, от чьих рук могли страдать даже юнглинги. Поэтому Винду, преисполненный веры в будущее, каждую минуту напоминающий себе, что гордыня ведет к Темной Стороне, направился в один из клубов, вдали от высоток и Храма, надеясь именно там встретить нужный объект, и призвать его к правосудию.

Нашел он совсем другое.

Или Хондо нашел его сам, у парня не было ни единого желания узнавать или расспрашивать его, особенно когда горячее, обжигающее тело пирата прижималось к его собственному, а чужие руки шарили под легкими джедайскими робами. Мозг кричал о том, что это неприемлемо, это противоречит Кодексу, и прямо сейчас, вот именно тут, он поддается темной стороне.

Как это и было очевидно, на следующее утро его глаза не стали резко желтыми, а вот Хондо, что удивительно, не желал оставлять его лишь короткой связью на одну ночь. В тот раз Мэйс сжал кулаки и сказал, что у джедаев не может быть привязанностей, процитировал Кодекс, но пирата это совсем не впечатлило, что привело их к странным, далёким, но искренним отношениям.

Теперь Винду — магистр Ордена и член Совета, отчитывает юнлингов, но сам не может перестать с нетерпением ждать следующей встречи с Хондо, возможности хоть немного побыть вместе. И Сила даже не порицает его за это, нет ни единого проблеска темной энергии в джедае, и это…

Противоречит всему, что они учат, что знали, но Мэйс — просто человек, он не в силах изменить устои многовекового Ордена, и может лишь благосклонно закрывать глаза на некоторые… отлучки членов Ордена, привязанности. Он не имеет возможности совсем отменить это, сказать хоть кому-нибудь, что это правило не стоит того. Даже если это и правда, даже если любовь может вести к Темной Стороне — это никогда не значит, что к ней примкнут.

Именно поэтому, когда Кеноби и Скайуокера, этих двоих которым выглядели уже почти как замужняя пара, берет в плен пират, именно Мэйс отправляется доставлять выкуп.

В конце концов, Хондо явно нетерпелив, судя по тому, что даже по голофону флирт был почти что очевидный, мягкий, давно знакомый. Они вместе прошли очень многое, провели года друг с другом, сплетаясь судьбами. Это все еще удивительно, что пират способен на такие искренние чувства, как и джедай.

Во времена повставнцев, Хондо — единственный, кто рискует пробраться на Корусант, каждый год, в один и тот же день, к нижним уровням.

И всегда идет туда вместе с букетом слишком дорогих для этого времени подснежников.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
